The present invention relates generally to the distribution of emergency information over a Local Area Network (LAN). With ever increasing levels of public awareness of security threats there still remains a deficient means to distribute emergency and hazard warnings to the general public. Current emergency and hazard warning information is distributed using a combination of audible sirens and broadcast radio and/or television.
Over the past two years a new radio broadcast system was developed for the purposes of distributing emergency information ranging from Biological Hazard Warnings to Tornado Warnings. This system is called the Public Alert and employs purposely built radio receivers that display an emergency code along with an audible message. The problem with the Public Alert system is that the radio receiver may not be able to detect a signal from within a building or structure. Furthermore, it would be cumbersome, costly and unreliable for every person in an office building to own their own receiver. The basic problem is that all systems currently used to distribute emergency information that are in use today have limited effectiveness in reaching those individuals who work indoors or attend school or otherwise are unable to constantly monitor a receiver.